1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to filters for engines, and more specifically relates to a mechanism for turning filters.
2. Background Art
Filters are needed to remove impurities from liquids in an internal combustion engine. Oil filters, hydraulic fluid filters, transmission fluid filters, and fuel filters are examples of known filters on internal combustion engines. Metal can-type filters are inexpensive and disposable, and are installed by turning the filter on a threaded post until a gasket on the filter is tightened against a receiving filter flange. When the filter needs to be replaced, the filter is turned in the opposite direction until the filter is free from the threaded post. A new filter may then be placed on the threaded post and installed by turning the filter.
Sometimes installing and removing filters can be difficult. For example, the placement of the filter in the engine compartment may make it difficult to get a tool or wrench on the filter to break it loose. Once broken loose, a filter may generally be turned by hand, but it typically takes a tool to apply sufficient force to get the filter to break loose (i.e., start turning). To address this problem, many different tools have been developed to assist in removing filters. However, each of these tools requires space in the engine compartment to place the tool on the filter, and some require significant space that may not be available, rendering such tools useless. In addition, some filters, such as those installed on heavy equipment such as bulldozers and backhoes, must be tightened with a tool to assure that vibration does not loosen the filters. In the prior art, a mechanic must inspect a filter on an engine, determine which tool is best suited to removing the filter, locate the tool, then use the tool to remove the old filter. The tool may also be used to install the new filter.